Saving Grace
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is a re-write of Damon torturing Mason. It goes a little differently since Mason and Jenna are together. This takes place in season two of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Saving Grace**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna, Mason, Damon, and Ric**

**Summary: This is a re-write of Damon torturing Mason. It goes a little differently since Mason and Jenna are together. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: The only thing I own is Lily, the rest all belongs to the creators of the show. **

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason jerked at the chains again trying to get free, but the wolfsbane had weakened him. He couldn't die here, he had to get out of here, because he had too much to live for. He might hate being a werewolf, but he had Jenna, she meant everything and with her it was bearable. "Don't, she lied to you," he wasn't with Katherine, he knew who she was, but he would never cheat on Jenna. He didn't know if he could take another hot poker in his side. It felt like being near a fire, except it was on the inside of him.

"Why should I believe you?" Damon asked, "Why should I even care about what you want?" He asked before shoving the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth, offering him food.

Mason spit it out of his mouth along with blood about choking. "She'll never forgive you if you kill me," Mason said, he had to use everything that he knew, anything that would get him out of here and back to the woman he loved. "You kill me and you'll never have any chance with Elena," he saw the way the vampire looked at Jenna's niece.

Elena might be dating Stefan, but Damon was the one pinning after her. It wasn't like he hid it that well, Jenna didn't like it either, but wasn't much he could do about it. He was already in the hot seat and it was pretty much literal.

"Elena doesn't give a damn about you," Damon said, of course he had left out that he'd planned on torturing Mason. He'd said a talk, but there was no way he was going let him walk out of here.

He'd told Liz that he was a vampire, he'd exposed them and he was going to pay. She had told him not to hurt him, but it was their lives or his. Kill or be killed, and if a werewolf bite could kill he wasn't risking Mason killing him.

He started calling off everything that Mason had done since he'd gotten to town. He wasn't counting the fact he had poked the bear, or rather wolf first. He'd stabbed Mason with a silver knife, but it hadn't hurt him at all. Damn the werewolves for starting the silver rumor he thought going to the fire place again.

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason groaned closing his eyes feeling the fire hot rod going into his chest; it was just inches from his heart. Somebody had to show up, there had to be somebody that could save him. He had to get out of here, get back to Jenna and tell her the other reason he had come back. He missed being with her, the mornings they'd go down to the beach and watch the sunrise. The sunset walks or boat rides they'd take together.

He had wanted to come when she had after Miranda and Grayson died, but he had triggered the curse. He didn't know what it meant and he couldn't put her in danger back then. He had visited her though at the college some weekends or at their families lake houses. The last time had been in December at the beach house his family owned in South Carolina.

"You said you would never let anybody hurt Lily," Mason said, he had to try; it was the last resort, "Would you leave her without her dad? Are you going to do that to her? She's only five months old, kill me and Elena will never trust you again,"

Damon bared his fangs getting in Mason's face, "You're lying," he looked into his eyes trying to find the lie there, but all he saw was the truth. He couldn't believe that it was true. Damon was pissed; he wanted to punch the hell out of something. How could Lily be this werewolf's child? He hissed before moving the last inch sinking his teeth into Mason's neck. He didn't care that he was already loosing blood; he wanted to inflict as much pain as he could if he couldn't kill him.

He shoved Mason back knocking him backwards again, once he had taken all he could without killing Mason. Damon walked out of the room punching the wall not giving a damn. He'd planned on killing him, putting him out of his misery, but he wasn't going to leave Lily without him. He sent a text message to Ric; he was too pissed to go back in there. He'd probably finish the job and that wasn't going to be good.

Mason was glad when he finally passed out, he couldn't take the pain anymore. He just hoped that he woke up again because he couldn't leave his girls. Katherine had done her best to get him to do what she wanted. He had told her to go to hell last year, she was the reason he was like this. He wanted nothing to do with her.

He had just wanted to come here to be with his wife and daughter. That couldn't have been too much to ask for and life owed him for the hell it put him through. He had to stick around for Tyler too; he couldn't let his nephew go through this. He felt sick every month and the wolfsbane only weakened him, it didn't make the pain any more bearable.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna woke up hearing her daughter crying sometime in the morning. She'd fallen asleep waiting on Mason, but he'd left a text saying sorry he'd be late. Little did she know it was Damon using Mason's phone. She got up going upstairs to get Lily her from the crib. She had been keeping it a secret that she knew about the vampires in town. Mason had told her about the truth of the town the year before. He hadn't believed it his self until he triggered the curse his family carried.

They didn't know if Lily had gotten it as well and they hoped to never find out. She had met him in December the weekend of the full moon. She'd wanted to see him and it had been the third time he'd seen Lily. It wasn't an easy decision for them living apart, but it was the only choice they had. However, he could stay now with his brother being dead, he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Jenna sat down in the rocking' chair once she had Lily and a bottle for her daughter. She knew all of the cries her daughter would let out and she'd done taught Mason all of them. She didn't know how she did it most days take care of her sister's kids and her little girl, plus going to school. She was sure at times it was having the phone calls with Mason. He could make her happy just hearing his voice on her worst days.

It was already after two in the morning and she was starting to worry about Mason. She watched as their daughter drank her late night meal. She was glad that Mason would be here to watch Lily as she started crawling, walking, talking and all the other things kids did. "You're daddy and us are going to be a family finally," Jenna said smiling down at the little girl.

Lily had her mom's hair, her dad's eyes and they both debated over what else she had from them. She just hoped that Katherine didn't do anything to destroy those plans. The vampire was trying everything to do just that, she'd already triggered Mason's curse, now she was back here planning only god knew what.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Lily finished her bottle and after giving her mom a nice burp, Jenna put her back in the crib. She'd checked her diaper to make sure she didn't need to be changed. Once she was happy she left the room going downstairs. She wasn't sure if she would be safer or worse off if she didn't know about any of the supernatural stuff. Then again, she more than likely wouldn't have Mason or her little girl.

She wouldn't trade anything in the world for them; he'd been her best friend since they were little. He'd been right beside her through her experimental and parting days. He was the one that had introduced her really because he'd given her the bottle of whiskey after her heart had been broken.

Life without her best friend wouldn't be the same. She had run off from here when Logan had cheated on her with that bitch Monica. She hadn't stopped driving until she had gotten to Mason's house in Florida. She wanted to remember what it was like to be loved; she found that and more there with him.

They had made Lily together and she hoped maybe one day they could have a little boy. She wanted him to look just like her husband and to be just as care free. That was the one thing about Mason she loved. He didn't give a damn what people thought of him. He would go anywhere to just surf if he really wanted to. The year before they had gone to Hawaii for a vacation and he'd surfed in one of the competitions there.

She let out a sigh sitting down on the couch turning the TV on to some station that looked good. She dropped the remote and closed her eyes listening to some rock music that she loved. Life was going to be better with Mason here and once he was home she wouldn't be so worried. She drifted off to sleep thinking about the times they spent together.

He'd proposed to her one night out of the blue when they had just been hanging with some friends. She had gone to the bathroom and when she came back he'd been up on on the karaoke stage. She thought he was going to sing a song, but he'd started talking and she knew before he had gotten half way through what was going on. She'd been in tears before he was done and the place was clapping she could hardly hear her own self when she said yes.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTitle: Saving Grace**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna, Mason, Damon, and Ric**

**Summary: This is a re-write of Damon torturing Mason. It goes a little differently since Mason and Jenna are together. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: The only thing I own is Lily, the rest all belongs to the creators of the show. /B**

**lj-cut text="Saving Grace " **

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

**Saving Grace**

**Chapter 2/B**

"You want me to do what?" Ric asked, he'd gotten Damon's text that he needed his help, but this was not what he was expecting. He'd told Damon not to mess with fire, but his friend never did listen. Damon had did worse than mess with fire he had tortured a werewolf that could come back for revenge.

"Take him over there and just drop him off," Damon said pouring a glass of whiskey for his self. Mason was still out, but he'd moved him to the basement/cellar near the freezer where they kept the blood. He had made sure the werewolf was still breathing when he had left him there almost two hours before. "Toss him out on the go if you don't want Jenna to know was you," he said.

He knew that Ric had feelings for Jenna, but she was too wrapped up in Mason to care about anyone else. He'd planned on killing Mason and then Ric would have had a chance in few months maybe. He could be Lily's dad, but him and his damn heart for the little girl. Lily would be better off not having a werewolf for a dad he thought.

"I am not going to dump him and speed off," Ric didn't even want to do this, but he couldn't leave Mason here for Damon to kill. He might get a change of heart all of a sudden. "I'll figure something out, but you owe me Damon," He left going to where Mason was at. He didn't want to be nice to the guy, he had the woman that he loved, but it would be worse if Damon killed him. Lily didn't deserve to be left fatherless and not like this either.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

The smell of blood was thick and you didn't have to be a vampire to know it was all over the floor. Ric felt to see if Mason still had a pulse and was relieved when he found it after a few moments. He didn't know why he was even holding onto any hopes of Jenna, she was clearly in love with the werewolf. They had a daughter together; there was no competing with that or their friendship.

Mason opened his eyes looking up letting out a sound that sounded like a growl, ready to attack if it was Damon. He wasn't going to let his self be put back in that chair. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he was awake and alive. He could barely move, but he reached out grabbing Ric's arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ric said, he didn't even notice that Mason had woken up until he grabbed him. He could see the blood dried around Mason's neck and the holes he had in his shirt. The blood was also dried around his mouth from where Damon tried get him to swallow it whole. "Can you walk?" he could get him to the shower and maybe he could get the blood gone before taking him to Jenna. He couldn't exactly drop Mason off like this.

Walk? Mason thought to his self, he couldn't even talk yet and Ric wanted him to walk. He groaned hoping that would give the other man his answer to whether he could walk or not. He just wanted to be home right now with Jenna and Lily. He wanted to be holding both of his girls in his arms right now. He was going to get Damon back for this, he would wait until the time was right, and then hell was going to come to the vampire.

Ric wasn't sure how, but he got Mason into the bathroom that was downstairs. He wasn't sure how bad the damage was going to be. It had to be bad if Mason still couldn't walk after two hours. He knew that Damon had given him wolfsbane the scent of the burnt plant and flesh was lingering.

Mason wished he could keep his eyes open, but he just couldn't. The last bit of strength had gone when Ric had moved him in here. His entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. The fire pokers and the wolfsbane were all combining in his body and doing a lot of harm. He knew the only reason he was alive was because of his daughter. If he didn't have Lily he would have died in the living room with his heart being ripped out.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna woke up to her phone ringing, she didn't know what time it was, but she answered it. "Mason?" she asked into the phone, it had to be him. She thought he would have done came home and carried her upstairs by now. She loved when he just picked her up and held her it made her feel safe.

"No, its Ric, can you come over to the boarding house?" he asked, he knew that Jenna knew, she was with Mason, she had to know. If she didn't then something was seriously wrong. The guy's body temperature was at least a hundred and ten on a normal day. During the full moons it probably rose to about hundred and fifty at the highest point.

Jenna took a moment to process where Ric had asked her to come before she sat up, "What did Damon do to him?" she had seen Mason and Damon's alpha male moments. Mason had told her all about what Damon had done the other night after her BBQ too. She had spiked his shot glass with vervian the last time he was over for what he had done. She kept a nice long stake handy too because she was going to teach the older Salvatore a good hard lesson if he touched Mason again.

"He's alive, but they had a fight and I just think it's better if you at least knew, and possibly came here," Ric said. He loved Jenna, but she was in love with the werewolf that was lying on the floor. He knew she wouldn't just forget about her best friend and fiancé for him. They had a daughter together and Mason had said he was staying for good earlier. It was the other reason Damon had decided to take his anger out on Mason.

Jenna got up off the couch going upstairs after she told Ric she would be there. She checked Jeremy's room noticing that he was thankfully there. She decided to get a few things before she woke him up. She wasn't taking Lily with her because she wanted to keep her daughter safe. The one thing she knew Damon wouldn't do was hurt her daughter, but she didn't want her seeing her dad right now. If Mason was badly hurt it might scare her, even if she wasn't too old to understand things. The little girl could understand screams and shouts.

Ric looked down at Mason and gave him a weak smile, "You got an amazing woman," he went to get some towels after he got Mason into the tub. It was going to require more than just his self to clean him up. It was the reason he had called Jenna, she knew how to take care of him. They had probably done a lot of that when they were teenagers.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason opened his eyes again when he woke back up and this time he saw Jenna beside him. He thought he was dreaming at first, but he could feel her hand against his body. "Jen," His vision was still blurry because of the wolfsbane, but after a few moments he saw just one of her.

"Hey," she said, trying not to cry, she had somehow kept the tears away when she first saw him. Ric had helped her get his clothes off before he had left so she could take care of him. "I thought I lost you," it had been almost an hour since he had moved. She had kept on hoping and praying that he would wake up because there was no way she could live without him. She was pissed already about the stupid feud that had started.

She kissed him gently not wanting to hurt him letting the tears fall finally. He was starting to heal now that the wolfsbane was leaving his body, but it was going to take time. She still remembered what it did to him during the full moons when he drank it. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have told Liz," Mason said reaching up wiping her tears away. "I never meant to hurt you too, but I did,"

"Did you not think about the retaliation?" she about shouted, she was upset, scared, and the tears were pouring now. She didn't stop until she had named everything he had forgotten. She started with the retaliation and ended with Caroline dying. Caroline didn't deserve what Katherine had done to her, but they were all trying to help keep her alive. "Her mom's a vampire hunter, did you not think what would happen, you promised not start any fights," she said before wrapping her arms around him.

Mason knew he had screwed up and he had known she would yell at him. He just wanted to keep Lily and her safe, but it really wasn't working. It kept coming back to the feud that started years ago. He was going to have to try and work his issues out because he wasn't leaving. "If I could do it differently I would, can you forgive me?" She might love him always, but she could hold sex over his head for a few weeks if she wanted to.

"You're so going to get hurt later," Jenna said trying her best to glare at him, but she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I already am, can we just count this as you hurting me too?" He asked giving her the best smile he could muster up.

"No," Jenna said before she pulled the plug on the tub. She was sure by now that he would have some strength back and could walk to the couch in the next room. She walked into the next room getting the bag she had brought for him too.

She had already made it clear that till she could get him home that she'd be staying. She really hoped he would be healed enough by morning to do just that. She was also going to have a conversation with Damon. It would be more her shoving a stake in his back just inches from his heart.

Mason got up still weak, but he got to sink area before Jenna got back. He didn't know how he was going to get dressed, but figured she would help him. She helped him after every full moon that she was there for. She was his saving grace and so was their daughter. He wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for the two of them.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna came back into the bathroom with some clothes for him and after a few minutes they got them on. She was glad that Ric had called her; because she didn't trust anybody else take care of him. She had protected him before months ago when she'd had the first run in with Jules and her pack. They hadn't taken kindly to her since she wasn't a werewolf too. She'd made it clear that she wasn't leaving when she'd punched Jules in the face. She had to defend herself because Mason had been detained by Brady.

They got the the living room area near the bathroom and laid down on the make shift bed that she'd put together. "The two of us are going to my family's lake house this weekend," Jenna said running her hand along his arm, she wanted to hold him closer to her, but she didn't want to hurt him. HIs entire body had marks, cuts, burns, and all on him.

"Sounds good," Mason said glad that his mouth had healed quickly from earlier, when Damon shoved wolfsbane down his throat whole. He still felt like it was there, but he knew he was safe with Jenna now. He still smiled at the sight of her taking Jules on; she had gotten in a great punch. "Thank you, for taking care of me again, I'll try and stay out of trouble," he said as his eyes started closing.

Jenna laughed knowing that trouble always found them, "You're welcome," she whispered resting her head on his good shoulder. She would never stop saving him and she was going to punch Damon when she saw him too.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Saving Grace**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna, Mason, Damon, and Ric**

**Summary: This is a re-write of Damon torturing Mason. It goes a little differently since Mason and Jenna are together. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: The only thing I own is Lily, the rest all belongs to the creators of the show. **

**AN2: ****This is for sonotalady you asked for this chapter so here it is**

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

**Saving Grace**

**Chapter 3**: **Epilogue**

.

Jenna looked at Mason glad that he was sleeping peacefully. It was almost noon according to her phone and they had slept since she had gotten him from the bathroom to the make shift bed. She was pissed and she was going to get her revenge for what Damon had done. She hadn't let Jules win and there was no way Damon was going to just walk away without knowing what she was made of.

Her parents or sister hadn't told her anything about this town's history, but Mason had. She had not run away scared like some might think she would. She had learned right along with Mason. She knew what would hurt a werewolf, and she knew how to hurt a vampire.

She kissed Mason before she got up and picked her bag up getting the stake she had brought. She slipped it into the sleeve that she had put on earlier. It would hold the stake and nobody could see it until it was too late. She had made it after seeing the one that Ric had. She put a second one behind her back, tucking it into her jeans. She could get to both with ease and Damon wouldn't see them.

She made sure that Mason was still sleeping before she went upstairs. She knew that Mason would get her later, but she had to do this. She walked through the hallway that led from the basement area to the entryway of the house. She took a right going to the living room area she had seen when she had got there. She wasn't sure if Damon was still there, but she was going to find him.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Damon was holding the moonstone that Stefan and Elena had gotten from the well. He might not have gotten to kill Mason, but he got what he wanted. He was still not happy about leaving the wolf breathing. He just couldn't bring his self to leave Lily without him and he cursed that side of his self. He wasn't going to be able to rest easy. Mason would retaliate once he was better and that would be a given.

Damon was lost in beating his self up over the day and night before that he didn't hear Jenna at first. She was close enough that she could have shoved the stake in his back right then, but he turned around. Jenna didn't want him to know it was coming, but she wanted to tell him something first. She might be a little shorter than he was, but she didn't care right now. He wasn't going to intimidate her.

"So you think that it's fun to just go around torturing my husband, Lily's dad?" Jenna asked, "And here I thought you gave a damn about Lily?" she went on telling him she didn't think he even cared that much about Elena. He couldn't if he wanted to kill her Uncle and not even think twice about it.

"I can't help who her dad is," Damon said, "If you don't want me to go and finish the job, I would stop talking," he said getting in her face.

Jenna didn't back up when he got into her space instead she moved her hand behind her back, "You don't scare me Damon, but you should be scared of me," she hadn't let on in the past that she knew anything. She had let them all believe she was young and innocent, that she was naive and blind to what was going on.

She looked him straight in the eyes before jamming the stake into his stomach. Mason had trained her to protect herself and she had enough strength to jam the stake into Damon. She pushed it up knowing it was just out reach of his heart, "Fucking hell," Damon wasn't weak like Stefan, but the fact that Jenna had vervian wrapped around the stake took him to his knees. Damon hissed as pain went through him, his face shifted and he bared his fangs to her.

Jenna smiled, "That's for Mason," she kicked her leg out as hard as she could, hitting the stake jamming it farther into Damon's body. "And this," she said moving from in front of him to behind jamming the second stake into his back. "That's from me, you come near Mason again, and I won't spare your life, I'll let him bite you," she said in anger.

She took the piece of vervian that she had pocketed before coming here tonight and ran it along his face. The burn mark matched the one that Mason had before it had healed. She knew she didn't have much time, but she risked it. She took the hot poker from the fire place before shoving it as far as it would go.

Damon screamed out in pain, he couldn't believe that he had underestimated Jenna. She had just done most of what he'd done to Mason. She just hadn't put Vervian in his mouth and he was hoping she wouldn't. He was lying on his side waiting for her make the next move. If he could reach the stake in his back he would get up.

"Jenna, stop," Damon didn't beg, no way in hell, but he was going to ask her to stop. "I didn't know he was her dad," they weren't really friends at all, but maybe he could get the other side of her back. She was doing the protective mother and wife at the moment. He would rather have her fun, let's get drunken side back.

"Fuck you, Damon," Jenna said before she walked off going back downstairs hoping that Mason was awake and healed enough so they could leave. She wanted to get him back on safe territory even if Damon had been invited in. At her house she could deal with him better if he showed up than here, even though she had just done what she had done. She felt better after what she had done too.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Damon reached behind his back trying to pull the stake out, but it was out of his reach because it was small. Jenna had known the right size to make it so it wouldn't kill him, but he couldn't remove it. He pulled the one out of his stomach throwing it down.

He had under estimated Jenna, she knew more than she had let on, and he wasn't going have to worry just about Mason. He would have never guessed that under the innocent charm that she was a lethal weapon on her own. He tried to get the hot poker out, but he couldn't without risking the stake going in farther too.

Ric walked into the living room and shook his head at his friend. He had stayed to make sure that Damon didn't do anything stupid, "I told you not to mess with them," he pulled the stake out of Damon's back tossing it on the floor. He then jerked the hot poker out laying it on the wood part of the floor. He didn't want Damon to start a war that would put them against each other. He had made the right choice in calling Jenna the night before though.

Damon groaned standing up, "If he bites me then I will kill him," he was pissed off and ready to go downstairs and take them both out, but one thing still stopped him. Lily Lockwood, she was the only thing saving them. She didn't understand any of this at five months old.

"No you won't Damon," Ric said knowing good and well he wouldn't do anything else because of Lily. He might be a hundred plus years old, but the little girl had the vampire wrapped around her little finger. He had already protected her from Katherine when she had found out about the little girl.

Damon poured his self a glass of the best whiskey he had drinking it without saying a word because Ric was right. If he had protected Lily when Katherine tried to kill her then he wouldn't harm her parents. At least, not more than he'd already done to her dad. He hadn't let nobody get that deep under his skin besides Katherine had.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason smiled when Jenna came back downstairs; he had heard everything she had done. His body had healed since the night before, but he was still sore. "You are one sexy woman," he said before he kissed her.

"Serves him right," Jenna said back before kissing Mason. She had saved him again, but she didn't mind it. They would protect each other as long as they lived.

**The End**


End file.
